I'll Always Be With You
by NazoLuk3
Summary: She felt useless. Serah begins to watch over the l'cie while facing troubles on her own. But that's when she discovered she can help, only in secret, though. Told in her perspective, In-game. Ratings may change. First-fic? I don't know anymore.


11/24/11

Hello readers. This story is based on what I learned about Serah knowing that Snow helped dig her out through seeing and hearing from her crystal tear. Also, there wasn't enough of Serah-centered fics out there. And so I thought of a story! Enjoy.

FINAL FANTASY XIII © Square Enix

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

She was dazing off. Fading. Serah Farron wanted one last request to come true: "Save Cocoon." She drew her last breath and folded her hands. As if defying gravity, Serah floated, glowing into a brilliant, vibrant blue effect. She began to crystallize, eyes closed with continuous crystals growing on her back. She heard many voices in her surroundings—Snow, Lightning, and even that pig-tailed girl she talked to earlier. _No, not yet_, Serah thought. Thinking of that statement, her last tear fell down on Snow's hand, turning into a crystal clear, blue trinket. Once her eyes closed, she couldn't see anymore. Serah was stuck in a dark room only to hear faint voices.

_I'm useless_, the girl thought._ I can't help anyone. It's cold and dark in here. Snow. Lightning. _

Two hands held each other. _…I'm sorry._

Speaking won't help at all. Doing nothing, silence filled up the rest of the space. Moments afterward, Lightning and the others' voices are not present. _I wonder what happened_, Serah thought. A sudden realization came up. _Did the others think I'm truly dead? Then that means…I'll be stuck here!_

"No! Don't leave me!" Serah yelled as hard as she could. If PSICOM finds her, who knows what will happen? But still, no one heard her, and was left unconscious. The Pulse Vestige is collapsing.

Meanwhile, officials began to tumble down the Pulse Vestige. "Airship One. Request other Airships for the destruction of the PV. Over," stated the Airship pilot. Airship one flew across to the bottom of the vestige while Two and Three covered the sides, thus creating a triangular formation.

"Commander, we are awaiting orders. Airship One, over."

"You have permission with the heating lasers," the commander replied. "Blasting radius at T minus 3. 2. 1. Fire."

At the same time, all three of the cannons fired and the Pulse Vestige began to fall. Around that time, Lightning and the companions defeated the fal'Cie Anima, yet to find out the truth.

Serah woke up, still in her crystallized form. This time, she woke up in an unfamiliar place. There were never-ending blue waves of what seems to be water. _This is…Lake Bresha…? _Serah asked. However, the waves _used_ to be water until the collapse of the Pulse Vestige. Now, the lake is filled with crystal waters and pieces of roads from the Hanging Edge. No one was around; she can tell with the silence. Even still, Serah wants—or rather _needs_ help from somebody. Anybody, even if it's a monster.

Anyone! Please help!" Serah cried with plea. "Snow?"

Nothing. "Lightning?"

Silence. "…Claire."

_It's no use, _Serah thought. _I—nobody can hear me, and I'm encased in crystal. It makes sense._ She laughed. _In my dark, empty room._ Everything she did was useless, as nothing would happen. Serah decided. "Then this means I'll 'sleep' and gain eternal life. There's nothing to be done." _This is the best decision as of yet; I should be happy of not becoming a monster. I'll close my "eyes" and sleep…—_

"—Serah!"

_Huh?_

"Serah."

_Who is it?_

"Serah, I'm coming!" _…Snow? _

At that point, Serah wanted to open her eyes. "Open," she ordered. The eyes insisted on sleeping instead. "Open!" she yelled at a slightly harsher tone. "Come on!" As Serah's blue eyes opened, there was a world full of blur, as if mist covered her eyes. As Serah's eyes readjusted, she can finally see. There they were: Snow and the pig-tailed girl. Lightning was there too, but as always, had the attitude to Snow. But inside of that sister is a weakness, full of worry—Serah knew that.

What was also noticed was the crackling sounds. _Crack, crack._ Serah looked at the side. Snow plunged through her crystal body with a sharp piece of debris. Along with the pig-tailed girl and a man with an airship uniform, the three tried to aid in obtaining Serah's crystal body. She didn't know what to say about anything. _But,_ she thought, _this is too much. I can't even protect mys—_

She was cut off. "Don't worry Serah, it'll be okay." By Snow. "I'll save you." A slight curve appeared on Serah's blushed appeared so suddenly. _It's okay._

"Stay there if you want," Lightning jolted. "The army's going to come soon, so if you want to be with Serah, be my guest." _Lightning…_

Eventually, everyone but Snow left. But he still kept on digging. "Just you and me, huh?" Snow asked. Serah nodded—only if she can, though. While digging, Snow was talking to himself, thinking, "Once we save Cocoon, we can get married and have three children…"

Not just that. Somewhere in that body of his tells him that Serah is listening, probably in that frozen tear. Well, he was almost right. Immediately, Serah would answer with a witty comment or question. "Yeah, two would be girls and one boy…" She was grateful.

This happened for as long as it has to be. It was as if time had stopped between the two. This might have lasted for minutes, hours, or even days for the matter. In progress of digging Serah out, everything is going smoothly. Someone stated that this would take weeks, but who knows? Just a few more hits and—

"L'cie confirmed! Fight in Formation A!" A PSICOM operative yelled. "Also, extract the other crystalized l'cie into captive." The soldiers surrounded Snow at a half circle formation and began to aim and fire. Of course, Snow's not just going to stand there; he started with a punch at the closest officer. In an instant, more men shot with their rifles, but that won't stop the fugitive. As time goes on, reinforcements kept on climbing; until the point where Snow was surrounded. Falling into his knees, he thought of a simple statement: "There were too many."

"Snow!" Serah yelled. "You can't give up yet! Remember that I'm here!" No use. He can't hear it. The hopelessness on the battle keeps on piling up on Snow. _Come on, say something!_ _Or at least __**try**__ to say something!_

"Snow! Remember _we're_ going to save Cocoon? _We're _going to get married, right?" Snow realized something and began to stand up. Serah continued, "This will definitely happen because…because…"

"YOU'RE THE HERO!"

* * *

><p>What do you think? Personally, this feels too short. Please add suggestions or anything whatsoever to improve my writing. I deleted other fail stories...is this considered my first fic? I don't know anymore... :P<p>

CH2 Plot: COMPLETE! | CH2 Written: 0%


End file.
